Increasing demand for wireless communication services is constantly increasing and, as a result, traffic in cellular communication systems is also increasing. Future cellular systems are expected to operate by using higher frequencies, e.g. frequencies above 3 Gigahertz or even millimeterwaves. Such evolution may require development in transmission techniques.